Winter Love
by KawaiiPooh01
Summary: This is a nation falling in love with you! I don't own hetalia! This chapter is about you finally getting to actually feel the Russians past, you understand the Russian more. But, will things work out?


The next day you woke up to the sun shining brightly, although snow remained to stay on the ground.  
You look at the time which was 10:00. You slowly crawl out of bed and rubs your eyes gently. Smelling a scent of pancakes and eggs reminded yourself of home. You smile and peek out the corner noticing (F/N). (F/N) waves and smiles, holding a plate out. "Your up! Come on, let's eat breakfast." You nodded and takes the plate. You turned, walking to the table and sat down. You still weren't awake yet and Ivan stayed on your mind. You slowly started to eat, looking around like you've never been in this building.  
(F/N) then tilt her head and pokes you in the shoulder. "You okay? You seem lost.." You jolted and smiled.  
"It's nothing. But, I going with Ivan to-" (F/N) cut you off and gasped. "CAN I COME?!" You didn't want her to come but, (F/N) is your friend and you didn't want to disappoint her. "Sure.." (F/N) screamed and jumped up quickly. "I'll get ready." As she gather her clothes to wash, your phone rang and you ran to pick up your phone. Once you finally got your phone you sighed and spoke. "This is (F/N)".  
It was Ivan, he started to speak. "Privet. How are you, sunflower?". You suddenly jolted with a blush,  
the nickname 'Sunflower' seemed special and sent chills down your back. "O-oh Privet, I'm fine and you?" Ivan replied with a warm smile. "Good, happy to hear your voice." You couldn't help but, to remain blushing. "Awe, so is it okay if my friend come? (F/N) from yesterday." You asked with a sigh.  
Ivan nodded and folded his arms, still holding the phone. "Sure, why not." You nodded slowly and then smiled. "Alright, I'll see you later." Ivan replied happily and seems to be highly excited. "Da, I'll see you later."

~40 minutes later~ You walked with your friend (F/N) walked down to a café. As you walked, you noticed the Russian waiting.  
You widely smile and walk to him. "Priv-" before you can talk, (F/N) walked in front of you and smiles. "Privet Ivan." Ivan step back into shock yet nervously spoke. "Privet, (F/N)." You loved him, yet you hated your friend jumped between you both. You allowed it only because he sent cute messages constantly to you. Ivan would mouth "I love you." As you went to a shopping store, (F/N) looks up at you and smiles. "I see a beautiful dress, I'll be back!~".  
(F/N) skipped off happily. While (F/N) was gone, Ivan gently pulls your waist to himself and places a kiss on your cheek. You look into his eyes and blush, kissing his bright red cheek. "Ivan..My love." Ivan then look deep into your (E/C) eyes and leans into a deep kiss. Not knowing (F/N) was back, they stay in the same position and remain to kiss. "Oh! This is not what I thought! How could you?! You jolt and parted the kiss, turning to her.  
"We're together! I couldn't tell you, I felt bad!" (F/N) sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to the exit. "Whatever,  
just have fun with your boyfriend.." You felt horrible but, Ivan shook his head and took your hand. "She'll understand soon, da?" You nodded and smiles softly. "Da! Let it be only you and I."

~Hours later~ Once you got done wondering around, looking at different sites around the city, Ivan and you went to his house which happens he made it into the house with no distractions. Ivan took your hand and guided you to his master bedroom. Once you got to the bedroom, he looks at you with his cheek flaring bright red and him suddenly stopping your movement. "I want to ask, will you become one with me?" You looked upand tilted your head. "Become one?" Ivan nodded and smiled. "Da, become mine." Ivan's words created a magnetic attraction, blushing wildy. "M-m...Okay. Only because I love you and I want to be yours." Ivan nodded and then deeply kisses your lips. A moan escaped your lips and kissed back, walking slowly to the bed. Ivan tugs on your shirt and waits for your aprroval. You nod and smile, laying down slowly. The Russian male slowly strips you from your own clothing and throws them to the side, leaving your bra and panties on. You tried to hide slightly, being embarrassed at your body. But, he grabs your arm gently and places them by your side. "Don't hide, It's only me." You nodded, feeling safe into his gentle touches. Ivan reaches for your bra and slowly takes it off, revealing your breast. The cold air hit your skin, causing your nipples to get hard. You blush and turn your head slightly. Ivan smiles, leaning down and gently touches them. Ivan teases one of your nipples and licks the other.  
You moan and close your eyes to the pleasure. Ivan gently bites down, causing you to moan louder. One of Ivan's hands slide down your abdomen and ended up on your panties. You shivered to his cold hands and bit your lip. Ivan pulls your panties off and smiles gently. You didn't speak, you felt highly pleasured by his touch. Ivan teases your clit, making you moan softly. Ivan slowly got faster, remaining to lick your nipple. You moan, trying to hold back from climaxing. Ivan then looked up at you and grins. "Don't hold back." You blushed with a small nod. "O-okay.." Ivan rubs your clit faster, pinching one your nipples. You moan out Ivan's name and arches your back slightly. "I-ivan!~" Ivan didn't stop, he waited for to climax. You couldn't take much more,  
you hit your climax and came onto Ivan's finger. You blushed and panted softly. Ivan smirks and licks his fingers. "So sweet."  
You gasp and covered your face. "I-ivan that's embarrassing..." Ivan leans down and kisses you, adding tongue this time. You moan and touches Ivan's pants, rubbing his bulge gently. Ivan was surprised, letting a moan slip through his lips. You parted the kiss and ask kindly. "May I pleasure you?" Ivan nodded with a warm smile. You unzip his pants and pulled them off with the boxers. You flinched with your eyes widening. "Y-your huge!" Ivan blushed and looked down at you. You then licked the tip,  
stroking Ivan gently. Ivan licked his lip and places a hand on your head. You widen you mouth and started to deep throat. You hummed causing vibrations, with Ivan reacting by pushing your head down slightly. You sucked faster, stroking his erection with slight force. Ivan groans to the tight and wet feeling. "I'm going to..come!" You bobbed your head, ready for him to come at any time. Ivan suddenly came, you took all of his semen into your mouth. You swallowed, with Ivan being shocked to your actions. "You didn't have to." You shook you head. "Nyet, it's fine." Ivan then nodded. "Oh, Alright then." He smiles and kisses your lips.  
Ivan suddenly flips you over, the position left you on all four, grabbing his own scarf and ties your hands together.  
Ivan then strips himself, rubbing his hands over your body. You shiver and moan, with him leaving bite marks on your neck.  
Ivan positions himself onto your vagina, then leans over and kisses your lower back. "Relax.." You nod and smile. "Okay.."  
Ivan slowly pushes the tip in and holds your waist. You gasp and moans loudly the deeper it does, Ivan waited until you adjusted. Ivan gently pushed harder, placing a finger on your clit. You felt yourself heat up to his touch. "I-Ivan." Ivan push through your wetness, groaning to the tightness. You moved your hips back and squeezes your hands together, feeling slight pain. Soon that pain was pure pleasure, You moaned out his name loudly and trembled to Ivan pounding into you G-spot.  
"I-ivan! I-i want more!" Ivan followed your command and forced himself into you as far as possible. "A-ah I-ivan..I'm coming!"  
Ivan panted, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. "Me t-too.." You both moan out each others name, you came first while Ivan pulled out of you and came on your stomach. Ivan then lays limp beside you, You pant and turn to Ivan. "Ya tebya lyublyu, Ivan." You said softly. Ivan smiled and kisses your cheek. "Ya tebya lyublyu, (Y/N)."


End file.
